Tommy Callahan
Tommy Callahan is the main character and protagonist of the 1995 comedy movie'' Tommy Boy''. He was played by the late Chris Farley. Plot Tommy is the son of Tom Callahan who is the president of the Callahan Brake Pads Corporation. Tommy's mother passed away sometime later. After graduating from college, Tommy returned to his home town where he was picked up by Richard Hayden to take him to meet up with his father who wanted Tommy to oneday run the company and even gave him great news that he is getting married to Beverly and that he will have a brother whose name is Paul Barish. During the wedding reception, Tommy's dad suffered from a heart attack and died instantly. After his father's death, the company will start to go under, but Tommy wanted to give his father's inheritence to the company so that it may help pay for the finances. Tommy, who knew nothing about selling brake pads, had Richard to go and work with him to sell brake pads (to Richard's annoyance). During the adventures out on the road with Richard's car nearly destroyed, the two came into alot of trouble thanks to Tommy's dimwitted actions which caused a strain in their relationship and turned down by business owners. However, Tommy was able to convince the waitress at a diner to make chicken wings which also allowed Tommy to convinced business owners to buy the brake pads with great success. It was revealed later that Paul Barish is a con man along with Beverly who is really his wife, not his mother. Paul hacked into the computer systems to mess up the selling route and costs which caused the Callahan company to go under. Tommy decided to go to the Bank of Chicago to see Zalinsky and to convince him not to sell the company, but Tommy found Paul and Beverly in the room, much to Tommy's sad confusion. Tommy's fellow student graduate Michelle who is responsible for keeping the selling records on file, revealed to Tommy and Richard that Paul and Beverly are married con artists and that they used Tommy's father to get money. Tommy came up with a plan to go into the bank and used road flares to make a fake suicide threat and got into the room where his so called family is at. The TV reporter recorded Tommy as he made his speech to convince Zalinsky not to sell the company but to work together with Callahan to make Zalinsky's business and Tommy's business a success while quoting Zalinsky's "American working man" speech. Zalinsky agreed to it and Tommy just sold half a million brake pads. Michelle then read Paul's criminal files and Paul made his escape but was captured and taken to jail. Days later, Tommy was made the president of the'' Callahan Brake Pads Corporation'' and made a promised to his fellow workers that he will work really hard to make the company thrive into the future, and Tommy and Michelle began a romantic relationship. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwit Category:Fat Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Successful Heroes Category:Friend of a hero Category:In love heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Humans Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Business Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Idiots